staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2008
05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 3645; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3646; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 06:35 Plebania - odc. 989; telenowela TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Fifi - Mroźny poranek Fifi ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 Pettson i Findus - Rakietowy kot ; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:20 Budzik - Nowy Rok 08:50 Ozzie; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Planeta skarbów; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Szopka noworoczna 2007 - szopka prasłowiańska 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta RP 13:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GA-PA ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA 15:50 Przeboje 2007 16:05 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP 16:30 Plebania - odc. 990; telenowela TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kapitan Ron; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy kraj prod.Polska (2004) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Bałwanek kraj prod.Polska (1975) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Wykolejony; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Underworld; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Węgry, Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:55 Max Havoc: Klątwa smoka; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:20 Był taki dzień - 1 stycznia; felieton 01:30 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Podpatrując słonie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Wszystkie psy idą do nieba 2; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:15 Na deser; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 09:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Karnawał na Wyspach; cykl reportaży 10:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Pół żartem, pół serio; komedia kraj prod.USA (1959) 12:05 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2008 - wstęp 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2008 (cz.1) 13:55 Familiada (wydanie specjalne) - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 914 Wszystko w rękach kobiet; telenowela TVP 15:00 Europa da się lubić - Się bawi 15:50 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1994) 17:30 Sylwester z Dwójką - Wrocław 2007/2008; program rozrywkowy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2007; magazyn 20:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Łowcy. B/Grupa Mo Carta ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Był sobie chłopiec; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Projekt Manhattan; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989) 01:20 Armia wilków - Dog Soldiers; horror kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (2002) 03:00 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 03:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 07:10, 07:27, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:19 Pogoda; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:39 Pogoda; STEREO 09:40 Sportowe transmisje - 2007; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:38 Pogoda; STEREO 10:40 Sportowe transmisje - 2007; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Piotr Brząkalik 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 16/16 - "50 lat po..."; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:17 Studio Wschód - W rytm rosyjskiej dumy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda; STEREO 13:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:54 16/16 - Schengen - zamknięta granica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:12 Studio Wschód - Azerskie interesy Polaków; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Piotr Brząkalik 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:03 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Studio Wschód - W rytm rosyjskiej dumy; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piotr Adamczyk - aktor...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Piotr Brząkalik 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Piotr Brząkalik 01.01.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:56 Na linie (On a Tightrope); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Piotr Adamczyk - aktor...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis info; STEREO 02:10 Pogoda; STEREO 02:11 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:26 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:15 Sylwestrowa Filharmonia Dowcipu; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Na dobranoc; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Józef Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Od hejnału do hejnału; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gąssowski świątecznie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Domisie - Domisiowy kot w butach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Wystąpienie Noworoczne Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO 10:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Plebania - odc. 986; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Od hejnału do hejnału; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Anioł Pański; STEREO 12:25 Klan - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta RP 13:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Warto kochać - odc. 42; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (1) Anna Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Dziewczyna i chłopak; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojtek Sieniawski, Leonard Andrzejewski, Bogusz Bilewski, Marian Glinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Życie jak rzeka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (2) Anna Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Szopka noworoczna 2007 - szopka prasłowiańska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Plebania - odc. 986; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dobranocka - Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Wystąpienie Noworoczne Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO 20:05 Klan - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2007; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Kopciuszek - odc.17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Sylwestrowa Filharmonia Dowcipu; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Krakowscy artyści dla Krakowa ; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Plebania - odc. 986; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Wystąpienie Noworoczne Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza; STEREO 01:56 Klan - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2007; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Kopciuszek - odc.17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (1) Anna Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (26) Joanna Jędryka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Pejzaż bez Ciebie (2) Anna Jantar; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Cóż to był za bal; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (550, 551) 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (16) 07:45 Tutenstein (8) 08:15 Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach - film animowany, Francja 1978 09:45 Selkie - film przygodowy, Australia 2000 11:30 Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz - melodramat muzyczny, Indie/Wielka Brytania 2001 15:45 Świat według Kiepskich 16:45 Kevin sam w domu - komedia, USA 1990 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich 20:00 Książę w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1988 22:15 Świadek mimo woli - thriller, USA 1984 00:15 Potencjalna dostawa - komedia, USA 2001 02:00 Nagroda gwarantowana 03:00 Nocne randki 04:30 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Telesklep 07:45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (5, 6/13) 08:35 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz - film animowany, USA 2003 10:00 Milion lat przed naszą erą - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1966 11:45 Domino Day 2007 13:20 Tajemniczy ogród - dramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 1993 15:05 Przygoda na Alasce - film przygodowy, USA 1996 17:00 Made In America - komedia, Francja/USA 1993 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Strefa zrzutu - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 21:55 Władza absolutna - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00:00 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - komedia, Polska 2002 01:50 Uwaga! 02:10 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 05.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 V-Max 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 09.25 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.15 Powrót Arabeli (21) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Jana Nagyova, Vladimir Mensik 10.50 Troskliwe misie: Nowe pokolenie - film animowany, Kanada/USA 1986 12.20 Indianin w kredensie - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Hal Scardino 14.15 Mściciel z Laramie - westem, USA 1955, reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart 16.15 Jak poślubić miliarderkę - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Rod Daniel, wyk. John Stamos 18.05 Kuloodporny - film sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Paul Hunter, wyk. Chow Yun-Fat 20.00 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia romantyczna, USA 1999, reż. Gany Marshall, wyk. Julia Roberts, Richard Gere, Hector Elizondo, Joan Cusack 22.15 Amazonki i gladiatorzy - film sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Zachary Weintraub, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Jennifer Rubin, Richard Norton, Nichole Hiltz 00.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.45 Czułe dranie - program rozr. 01.15 Nieczułe dranie - rozr. 01.40 Muzyczne listy - muz. 02.35 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 03.10 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 03.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 04.35 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 05.20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 05.45 Zakończenie programu 07.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 08.20 Wielka przygoda Bameya - film familijny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Gomer, wyk. George Heam 09.50 Mój przyjaciel olbrzym - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Michael Lehrmann 11.50 Ben Hur (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. William Wyfer 13.45 Przyjaciele (13/24) - seńal komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 14.15 Pomoc domowa (86/145) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Randy Bennet, wyk. Fran Drescher 14.45 Ben Hur (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. William Wyfer 17.05 Serce i dusze - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Ron Underwood 19.10 Przyjaciele (14/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow 19.40 Pomoc domowa (87/145) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. RancIy Bennet, wyk. Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessey, Daniel Davis 20.10 Olej Lorenza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. George Miller, wyk. Nick Nolte, Susan Sarandon, Peter Ustinov, Kathleen Wilhoite 22.45 Nędznicy - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1995, reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Michel Boujenah, Alessandra Martines 01.55 Blue CoIlar: Komicy w trasie - film dokumentalny, USA 2003, reż. C.B. Harding 03.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:35 Straż graniczna (odc. 11) 07:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 30) 07:20 Stellina (odc. 50) 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:15 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 21) 09:05 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki 09:30 Akwanauci 09:55 Buon Appetito! 10:25 Prognoza pogody 10:30 Władca pierścieni 12:35 Mistrzostwa Europy Centralnej - Strongman 2007 (odc. 3) 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 31) 13:55 Stellina (odc. 51) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 1) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 22) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 32) 18:00 Lub czasopisma 18:15 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Straż graniczna (odc. 12) 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (odc. 2) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Gorzkie gody 22:40 Prognoza pogody 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Zachodni wiatr (odc. 26) 00:05 Bezwstydne dziewczyny 04:30 Rybia nocka left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) 07.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) - serial dokumentalny 07.30 Narodziny ścigacza 09.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne 11.00 Brainiac (1) - serial dokumentalny 12.00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) 13.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Jak to jes tzrobione? (1) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Narodziny ścigacza 16.00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina 17.00 Amerykański chopper. Motocykl dla gwiazdy 19.00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń - film dokumentalny 20.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 22.00 Zamach w Moskwie - film dokumentalny 23.00 Lockerbie - Szlakiem terroru - film dokumentalny 00.00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem - film dokumentalny 02.00 Tragedia lotu 175 - film dokumentalny 03.00 Producenci motocykli: Jeny Covington kontra Warren VeseIy 04.00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń 05.00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi - film dokumentalny left|thumb|79x79px 07.05 MInisport + - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 6 (8) - serial anim. 08.00 Ciekawski George - film animowany, USA 2006 09.35 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 10.10 Cztery poziomo (4/12) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.40 Deser: Dewenett - Do slego roku - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 Obłężona twierdza - film dokumentalny, Francja 2006 12.30 Wesołych świąt - komedia familijna, USA 2006, reż. John Whitesell 14.10 Statyści - komedia, Polska 2006 16.15 Lot 93 - dramat, Wielka Brytania/USA/Francja 2006 18.10 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2005 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 6 (9) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Nagrody Darwina - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Finn Taylor 22.40 Doom - film SF, USA 2005 00.30 Sara - film obycz., Polska 1997 02.20 Zabójczy numer - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2006 04.10 W siódmym niebie - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Harry Basil 05.40 Zabić Logana Keithera - western, USA 1964, reż. R.G. Springsteen left|thumb|79x79px 06.00 Studio filmowe Fonnosa - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Noah Kadner 07.30 Zaginiony synek - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006, reż. Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk. Gabrielle Anwar 09.00 Pies, który czynił cuda - film familijny, USA 2003, reż. Craig Clyde 10.20 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat, USA 2005, reż. Petter Naess 11.55 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 12.25 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka - film anim., Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 13.45 Na psa urok - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen 15.25 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - thriller, USA 2006, reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Paul Giamatti 17.15 Różowa Pantera - komedia, USA 2006, reż. Shawn Levy 18.45 Premiera: Zaginiony skarb templariuszy - film przygodowy, Dania 2006. reż. Kasper Barfoed 20.10 Supennan: Powrót - film SF. Australia/USA 2006, reż. Bryan Singer, wyk. Brandon Routh, Kate Bosworth, Kevin Spacey 22.40 Capote - dramat biograficzny, Kanada/USA 2005, reż. Bennett Miller, wyk. Philip Seymour Hoffman, CIinton Collins, Catherine Keener 00.35 Control - thriller, Aruba/USA 2004, reż. Tim Hunter, wyk. Ray Liotta 02.20 Hostel - horror, USA 2005, reż. Eli Roth, wyk. Jay Hemandez 03.55 Boudu - komedia, Francja 2005, reż. Gerard Jugnot left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Piękno i wdzięk - ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (Gala); STEREO 08:35 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Natalii Partyki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Sportowe transmisje - 2007; STEREO 10:40 Sportowe wydarzenia roku; STEREO 11:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GAPA - kwalifikacje; STEREO 12:40 Drugi Skok; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GA-PA; STEREO 16:00 Piękno i wdzięk - MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Tokio (Gala); STEREO 18:05 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 53; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dudek 19:40 Wiem, że potrafię; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Karate tradycyjne - Puchar Świata - Warszawa; transmisja 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Zwarcie - Marcin Blauth - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Turniej Czterech Skoczni. GA-PA; STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Przygoda noworoczna 8:30 Kidnaping dla początkujących 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (92) 11:30 Puls kultury 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Muppety na wyspie skarbów 14:15 Na psa urok 16:00 Jak pies z kotem 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (93) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (94) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Paczka (10) 21:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 22:00 Puls raport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (93) 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (94) 0:05 Pamiętasz Rimini? 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Puls kultury 4:30 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 8:00 Amelia 10:10 A Hard Day's Night 11:45 Poirot: Niewiarygodna kradzież 12:45 Człowiek rakieta 14:40 ostatni seans: Trop 16:25 Jej Wysokość Pani Brown 18:15 Jack Błyskawica 20:00 Honor Prizzich 22:15 Czas Cyganów 0:45 ale krótkie: Śpiewająco 1:25 Kapryśna chmura 3:15 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Gliniarze 3:40 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 7:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (7) 7:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) 8:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 9:00 Łowca krokodyli: Lodołamacz 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (7) 11:00 Spęd reniferów 11:30 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych 12:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (5) 12:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (1) 13:00 Życie ssaków: Powrót do wody (7/10) 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (7) 14:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (8) 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar 16:00 Łowca krokodyli: W poszukiwaniu superkrokodyla 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza 18:00 Słonie z Samburu (1) 18:30 Słonie z Samburu (2) 19:00 Dżungla (1) 20:00 Szympansie dzienniki (4) 20:30 Szympansie dzienniki (5) 21:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza 0:00 Dżungla (1) 1:00 Słonie z Samburu (1) 1:30 Słonie z Samburu (2) 2:00 Szympansie dzienniki (4) 2:30 Szympansie dzienniki (5) 3:00 Świat przyrody: Gepardy - droga do wolności 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Najlepszy przyjaciel żołnierza AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani (11) 7:00 Szczury wodne (90) 8:00 Szczury wodne (91) 9:00 Wzór 2 (1) 10:00 Poszukiwani (11) 11:00 Babski oddział 2 (22) 12:00 Szczury wodne (90) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (6) 14:00 Wzór 2 (1) 15:00 Poszukiwani (12) 16:00 Szczury wodne (91) 17:00 Łowcy koszmarów (1) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (7) 19:00 Wzór 2 (2) 20:05 Painkiller Jane (15) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (20) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (6) 23:00 Oko w oko z życiem 1:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 (21) 2:00 Painkiller Jane (15) 3:00 Oko w oko z życiem BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 6:50 Pastor na obcasach (1) 7:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 7:50 Czarna Żmija (2) 8:20 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 8:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 9:20 Pastor na obcasach (1) 9:50 Pastor na obcasach (2) 10:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 10:50 Czarna Żmija (2) 11:20 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 11:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 12:20 Pastor na obcasach (1) 12:50 Pastor na obcasach (2) 13:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 13:50 Czarna Żmija (2) 14:20 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:50 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 15:20 Pastor na obcasach (1) 15:50 Pastor na obcasach (2) 16:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 16:50 Czarna Żmija (2) 17:20 Biuro (1) 17:50 Biuro (2) 18:20 Show Catherine Tate 19:00 Show Catherine Tate 19:40 Dobrej nocki (1) 20:20 Dobrej nocki (2) 21:00 Milczący świadek (4) 22:00 Milczący świadek (5) 23:00 Czarna Żmija (1) 23:30 Czarna Żmija (2) 0:00 Biuro (1) 0:30 Biuro (2) 1:00 Show Catherine Tate 1:30 Show Catherine Tate 2:00 Dobrej nocki (1) 2:30 Dobrej nocki (2) 3:00 Milczący świadek (4) 3:50 Milczący świadek (5) 4:20 Milczący świadek (4) 5:10 Milczący świadek (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (20) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 James Martin i jego ogród (3) 8:20 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 8:50 Superdomy (5) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (20) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (25) 11:25 James Martin i jego ogród (3) 11:50 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 12:20 Superdomy (5) 13:10 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 14:05 James Martin i jego ogród (3) 14:30 James Martin i jego ogród (4) 15:00 Superdomy (5) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (20) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (4) 17:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 18:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (5) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 20:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (4) 20:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 21:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (5) 22:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 22:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (20) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (4) 1:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (5) 1:30 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (5) 2:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 2:50 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (20) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (25) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (20) 5:05 Tydzień bombowych strojów (5) 5:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) Canal + Film 7:00 Eureka: Życiowa szansa (13) 7:45 Łapu-capu extra 8:15 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 9:10 Boże Narodzenie 11:05 Deser: Deweneti - do siego roku 11:25 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a 12:50 Łapu-capu extra 13:20 Podwójne zagrożenie 15:05 Łapu-capu extra 15:35 Kopia Mistrza 17:25 Łapu-capu extra 17:55 Tristan i Izolda 20:00 Cztery poziomo (4/12) 20:30 Przez 24 godziny 5 (10) 21:15 Kult 22:55 Łapu-capu extra 23:25 Nagrody Darwina 1:00 Rozpustnik 2:55 Jarhead: Żołnierz piechoty morskiej 5:00 Jasminum Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (10) 9:25 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (11) 9:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (12) 10:15 Złap sport extra 10:45 Nie przegap 11:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 13:45 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:00 16 przecznic 19:45 Remes Cup 2007 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:00 Drużba 2:05 Piekło 3:50 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 5:25 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu Cartoon Network 6:00 Atomówki 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Ben 10 9:45 Ben 10 10:10 Robotboy 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:55 Storm Hawks 12:20 Storm Hawks 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee 13:40 Atomowa Betty 14:05 Atomowa Betty 14:30 Megas XLR 14:55 Megas XLR 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 16:00 Ben 10 16:25 Ben 10 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 18:00 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Piasek w kieszeniach 7:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan 8:05 Prezent pod choinkę 9:40 Sułtani westernu 11:30 Spotkanie na pustkowiu 12:50 Camarón 14:45 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów 16:25 Piasek w kieszeniach 18:05 Sułtani westernu 20:00 Wieczór konesera. Clint Eastwood: Ucieczka z Alcatraz 22:00 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu 23:50 Tajemnica spowiedzi 1:30 Sprzedawca cadillaców 3:05 Ruby 4:55 W blasku Hollywood: Michael Douglas 5:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola (1) Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (24) 6:30 Stylowe miejsca: Casa Imperial i Hotel Ripa (19) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (46) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Brian Turner (57) 9:00 Ellen MacArthur: Żeglując przez niebo i piekło 10:00 Porządek musi być (1) 10:30 E-miłość (24) 11:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 12:00 Druga szansa (1) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 13:30 Ikony popkultury: Britney Spears 14:30 Stylowe miejsca: Casa Imperial i Hotel Ripa (19) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (30) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (46) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 17:30 10 lat mniej (1) 18:00 Porządek musi być (1) 18:30 E-miłość (24) 19:00 Druga szansa (1) 20:00 Diana, ostatnie dni życia 21:00 Ikony popkultury: Britney Spears 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (44) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (1) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (47) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (44) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (1) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (47) 4:00 E-miłość (24) 4:30 Stylowe miejsca: Casa Imperial i Hotel Ripa (19) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (32) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Brian Turner (57) Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (11) 7:00 Brainiac (12) 8:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 9:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Kosmiczni kowboje 10:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 11:00 Brainiac (13) 12:00 Brainiac (11) 13:00 Brainiac (12) 14:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Człowiek i maszyny 15:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Kosmiczni kowboje 16:00 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen": Wojna, broń i moc 17:00 Brainiac (13) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 20:00 Concorde - ukryta prawda 21:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 22:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (9) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (10) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 2:00 Concorde - ukryta prawda 3:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 3:50 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (9) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (10) Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 6:25 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Sherman Avenue 8:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Lambeth Lane 9:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 9:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Los Angeles Media Road SW 10:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (6) 11:45 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 12:10 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 12:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 14:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Sherman Avenue 15:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Los Angeles Media Road SW 16:50 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (6) 17:45 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 18:10 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 18:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (3) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Connecticut - Kitenmaug Road 20:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Utah - Sherman Avenue 21:00 Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 22:45 Nowi odkrywcy: Las zagubiony w Andach 23:35 Świat Boba: St Moritz 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Malezja 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił (10) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Thorntree Drive 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Wielka Brytania 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zachodnia Afryka 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 7:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 8:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 9:00 Mur berliński 10:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 11:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 12:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 13:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 14:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 15:00 Mur berliński 16:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 17:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 18:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 19:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 20:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 21:00 Mur berliński 22:00 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 23:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 0:00 Pierwsze dziecko z próbówki 1:00 Atak na pokładzie USS Cole 2:00 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 3:00 Mur berliński 3:55 Dolly: Pierwsza sklonowana owca 4:45 Pierwsze rozdzielenie bliźniąt syjamskich 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Kursk - podwodna ofiara Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Goofy i inni 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 7:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:00 Kim Kolwiek 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 High School Musical 10:30 Kim Kolwiek 10:55 Hannah Montana 11:20 Klasyka Disneya 11:30 Toy Story 13:00 Kacza paczka 13:25 Cafe Myszka 13:50 Klasyka Disneya 14:00 Piotruś Pan 15:30 Nowa szkoła króla 16:00 High School Musical 2 17:45 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:05 Hannah Montana 18:30 Igrzyska Disney Channel 19:00 Toy Story 20:40 Hannah Montana 21:05 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:25 Cory w Białym Domu 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Pucca 11:30 Jerry i paczka 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Świąteczny bunt 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 8:30 Gooooal!: Best of 9:00 Watts: Best of (4) 9:30 Watts: Best of (3) 10:00 Watts: Best of (2) 10:30 Watts: Best of (1) 11:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 12:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście (Czechy) 13:30 Watts: Best of (3) 14:00 Watts: Best of (4) 14:30 Watts: Best of (1) 15:00 Watts: Best of (2) 15:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście (Czechy) 16:00 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 17:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 19:30 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 20:30 Boks: Gala w Hollywood 22:00 Boks: Gala w Hollywood 23:15 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (Niemcy) 0:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nowym Mieście (Czechy) 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 11:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (1/2) 11:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 (2-ost.) 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha (Katar) 17:00 Watts: Best of 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Skutery śnieżne: Zawody w Saalbach Hinterglemm 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 21:00 Watts: Best of (4) 21:30 Watts: Best of (3) 22:00 Watts: Best of (2) 22:30 Watts: Best of (1) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (16) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (17) 8:00 Królewna Śnieżka 10:00 Potyczki Amy (39) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (12) 12:00 W pierwszym brzasku 14:00 Potyczki Amy (39) 15:00 Królewna Śnieżka 17:00 Córki McLeoda (13) 18:00 McBride: Potrójne morderstwo 20:00 Panna Marple: Noc w bibliotece 22:00 Mary Bryant (2-ost.) 0:00 Powrót Marian 2:00 W pierwszym brzasku 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (16) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (17) HBO 2 6:00 Snow Wonder 7:25 Polubić czy poślubić 9:10 Czekając na cud 10:45 Pogodynka 12:10 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę 13:35 Czas na mnie 15:15 Cztery amazonki 16:55 Firewall 18:40 Patrol 21:00 Zły dotyk 22:25 Psy na sprzedaż 23:40 Kelnerzy 1:10 Mgła 2:50 Zły dotyk 4:20 Kelnerzy HBO Comedy 10:00 Ich własna liga 12:05 Happy wkręt 13:30 Tylko ty 15:15 Ich własna liga 17:20 Happy wkręt 18:45 Tylko ty 20:30 Dzień wagarowicza 22:00 Premiera: Chłopiec na posyłki 23:40 Demon drugiej młodości 1:10 Zagniewani młodociani 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7) 9:00 Seans na dwa głosy 9:05 Seans na dwa głosy: Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 9:25 Seans na dwa głosy: Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy (2-ost.) 11:35 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Przybłęda 13:15 Rodzina do kina 13:20 Rodzina do kina: Oko Proroka 15:15 Rodzina do kina 15:20 Rodzina do kina: Tajemnica wielkiego Krzysztofa 16:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rzeczpospolita babska 18:25 Rodzina do kina 18:30 Rodzina do kina: Klub kawalerów 20:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern 20:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern: Do widzenia, do jutra 21:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Morgenstern: Fantastyczny sklep z kwiatami 22:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Motylem jestem, czyli romans czterdziestolatka 23:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nowy 1:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 1:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kłopotliwy gość 2:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 2:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Człowiek z M-3 4:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Classic Dance: 'Shazam' 11:45 Classic Dance: 'Abrakadabra' 12:25 Classic Dance: Piotr Czajkowski: Symfonia h-moll 'Patetyczna' op. 74 17:00 Gioacchino Rossini: 'La Pietra del Paragone' 19:45 Opera: Zaginiona opera 'Matilde di Shabran' Rossiniego 20:30 Sergiusz Rachmaninow: II Symfonia e-moll op. 27 21:30 Piotr Czajkowski: Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur op. 35 22:10 Igor Strawiński: 'Święto wiosny' 23:10 Leonarda Bernsteina wprowadzenie do Ludwiga van Beethovena 0:00 Około północy: Druga zwrotka 1:25 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Wynton Marsalis na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Lionel Hampton, kolekcja jazzowa Hot Club de France 5:15 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (99) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (100) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (101) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (25) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (18) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (18) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (16) 8:00Noddy i Święty Mikołaj 8:25 Świnka Peppa (17) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (12) 8:50 Rumcajs (8) 9:00Zdjęciaki (104) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (7) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (3) 9:45 Bracia koala (27) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (46) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (1) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (1) 11:00 Noddy (14) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (1) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (16) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (11) 11:50 Rumcajs (7) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (10) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (30) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (8) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (13) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (97) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (98) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (13) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (24) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (17) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (15) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (103) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (6) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (2) 16:45 Bracia koala (26) 17:00 Sesame English (44) 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (45) 17:40 Globtroter Grover (26) 17:45 Sesame English (45) 18:00 Kopciuchelmo 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (9) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (14) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (10) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Made 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Ride 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Daleko od domu 21:00 Made 21:30 Jackass 22:00 Zakład 22:30 Happy Tree Friends 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Megafabryki: Helikoptery Apache 7:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 8:00 I co wy na to? (10) 8:30 I co wy na to? (5) 9:00 I co wy na to? (1) 9:30 I co wy na to? (3) 10:00 I co wy na to? (7) 10:30 I co wy na to? (2) 11:00 I co wy na to? (8) 11:30 I co wy na to? (6) 12:00 I co wy na to? (4) 12:30 I co wy na to? (9) 13:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały 14:00 Rekin doskonały 15:00 Superkot 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności 17:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Panika nad Pacyfikiem 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie 21:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 23:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 0:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 1:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie 3:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa na oceanie 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 5:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów Planete 6:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (5/13) 7:20 Rakiety i pociski kierowane 8:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność (31/40) 9:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: To takie brytyjskie... (32/40) 9:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Telefony komórkowe (33/40) 10:10 Świat za 50 lat: Świat (3-ost.) 11:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy iberyjskie (34/40) 11:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Napoje chłodzące (35/40) 12:10 Pobić Barbie na głowę 13:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 (11/13) 13:45 Śmierć Gianniego Versace 14:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 (8/13) 15:15 Ian Gillan. Gwiazda autostrady 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie (3/13) 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa (12/40) 17:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Filmy na papierze fotograficznym (4/6) 18:20 Tajniki przyrody 3 (3/13) 18:55 Mój przyjaciel Heinz. Jak Iran uzyskał bombę atomową? 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Reklamujemy reklamy: Amerykańskie marzenie (37/40) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Racje i emocje: Ogrody zoologiczne i parki dzikich zwierząt - spójrzmy rzetelnie jeszcze raz (3/8) 20:50 Premiera. Planete Doc Review: Księga rekordów Szutki 22:15 Broń pancerna państw Osi 23:20 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu (1/7) 0:20 Borys Jelcyn bez tajemnic 1:25Historie skandaliczne: Upadła gwiazda (2/6) 2:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Wojna (7/40) 2:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Najważniejsze wydarzenia XX wieku (2/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pomyłka (64) 7:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo dużo sylwestrów 7:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 8:15 Pierwsza miłość (602) 9:00 Samo życie (975) 9:25 Jubileusz 15-lecia Telewizji Polsat 11:15 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo dużo sylwestrów 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Damą być (65) 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Tajemnicze zniknięcie (34) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Lepsza połowa (64) 13:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 14:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo dużo sylwestrów 15:00 Trędowata (1) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Gwałt (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sposób na blondynkę (79) 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Lepsza połowa (64) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (603) 21:30 Samo życie (976) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pajęczyna (66) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ziarno (65) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Inhalacja dobra na wszystko (66) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Modne przysmaki (35) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (976) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Dzidziuś (65) 2:15 Wydarzenia 2:50 Pierwsza miłość (603) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ziarno (65) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Modne przysmaki (35) 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Pajęczyna (66) Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:10 Żużel: Ekstraliga 8:40 Żużel: Ekstraliga 9:10 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice 10:20 Piłka nożna: Turniej Sylwestrowy w Bielsku-Białej 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Puchar CEV 14:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Świata 16:50 Boks: Andrzej Gołota 18:10 Formuła 1: Robert Kubica 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 21:10 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bielefeld 23:20 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 European Tour Weekly 7:30 Gillette World Sport 8:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Final Four Ligi Mistrzyń 10:00 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 12:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 14:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 16:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 18:00Rugby: Puchar Świata 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 22:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej 23:00 Piłka nożna 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 7:50 Ahoj zbrodnio 9:20 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni 11:05 Wielka ucieczka 14:00 Statek komediantów 15:45 Przygody Robin Hooda 17:25 Szkolna dżungla 19:05 Z życia VIP-ów 21:00 Annie Hall 22:35 Podziemni 0:05 Wioska przeklętych 1:25 Annie Hall 3:00 Ci, których spisano na straty 5:15 Żona modna TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:15 Świat reporterów 15:35 Rozmowy z mistrzem: Władysław Bartoszewski (9) 16:10 Kalejdoskop roku 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Wielkie ucieczki: Przerwany lot (10) 19:10 Bilans roku 19:45 Firma 20:00 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 24 godziny. Na własne oczy - prom 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem: O kulcie młodości - Zbigniew Mentzel (10) 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Prosto z Polski 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Wielkie ucieczki (10) 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 2:10 Firma 2:30 24 godziny. Na własne oczy - prom 3:15 Świat reporterów (3) 3:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem (9) 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Rozmowy z mistrzem (10) TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:30 Maja w ogrodzie 8:00 Nigella rozmawia 8:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 9:00 Miasto kobiet 9:55 Kamienie szlachetne 10:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:30 Salon piękności 11:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 11:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 12:25 Magiel towarzyski 13:05 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 15:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (3/5) 16:30 Niezapomniane chwile 2007 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Demi Moore 17:30 Magiel towarzyski 18:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 19:00 Damą być (3/5) 20:00 Miasto kobiet 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza 21:30 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 22:00 33 najgorętsze sceny filmowe 22:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (3/5) 23:30 Jak dobrze być: David i Victoria 0:00 Lekcja stylu 2 0:30 Nigella rozmawia 1:00 Telezakupy 1:30 Biografie: Bill Clinton 2:20 Szkoła randkowania 2:45 Ona, czyli ja 3:10 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:35 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Onboard 6:30 De Lux 8 minut 6:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 7:45 Jazda polska 8:15 Fotomania - jak fotografować 8:30 Test 300 9:00 Operacja Tuning 9:30 Gadżet Lab 10:00 Kuchnia boksu 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Test 300 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Powietrzny patrol 12:30 Jazda polska 13:00 Wypadek - przypadek 13:30 Cięcie, gięcie 14:00 USA S.W.A.T. 14:30 Auto Mundial 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:00 Kuchnia boksu 16:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Zakup kontrolowany 4 18:15 Szkoła Auto 2 18:30 Jazda polska 19:00 Operacja Tuning 19:30 Cięcie, gięcie 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Test 300 21:00 28 sekund 21:30 Turbo kamera 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:30 Powietrzny patrol 23:00 Jazda polska 23:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 0:00 Automaniak Max 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Operacja Tuning 2:00 Garaż dwóch takich 2:30 Cięcie, gięcie 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Automaniak Max 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Afro - Cuban All Stars 10:05 One Love 11:25 Pierwszy pawilon 11:50 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: TV Show (1) 12:00 A teraz coś z zupełnie innej beczki 13:25 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: Sylwester TV (2) 13:35 Hydrozagadka 14:50 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: Dawne bale (3) 15:00 Jak zdobyć pieniądze, kobietę i sławę 15:50 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: Nowy Rok (4) 15:55 Cały dzień razem 16:25 Beirut na Malcie 17:25 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: W pracy (5) 17:35 Bandyci czasu 19:25 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: Karnawał (6) 19:35 Jorane 20:25 Studio Kultura w Nowy Rok: Political fiction (7) 20:35 101 Reykjavik 22:05 Kot Fritz 23:25 Al Jarreau 0:20 Tito Puente All Stars 1:20 Przewodnik 1:25 Kino nocne: Mulatka 2:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Shibuya 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Making of... VIVA Comet 2007 19:00 VIVA Comet 2007 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zig Zap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Rewolucja francuska (47) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Burza mózgów (37) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Domek na drzewie (11) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Wyspa doktora Mistiko (8) 7:25 Friday Wear: Henry on-line (46) 7:45 Tournee Rose 9:20 Darcy - życie na farmie 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4 (17) 10:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: 22 minuty (31) 10:35 Histeria: Ameryka Północna (48) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Prawdziwe życie (38) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nie ma jak w domu (12) 11:35 Friday Wear: Kabel (47) 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Posągowa piękność (9) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Poe-ranoia (7) 12:30 Aparatka (14) 12:55 Bratz: Od marzeń do gwiazd 14:15 Świat Raven: Królewskie traktowanie (10) 14:45 Zoey 101: Plecak (10) 15:10 Dziewczyny i miłość (1) 15:35 Klub Winx 3 (21) 16:00 Aparatka (15) 16:25 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 17:00 Świat Raven: Kominiarczyki (11) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4 (18) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dobre uczynki (24) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (4) 18:50 Zoey 101: Szkolna zabawa (11) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Proces (12) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Morcheeba (12) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Kara (53) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (1) 21:30 Colourcloud Palace (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Replay 22:30 Fresh Air: Halo 3 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Fresh Air: FIFA '08 23:45 Fresh Air: Złoty kompas 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Ziarnko tamaryszku 10:10 Złota 12:25 Jedyny, jedyna 14:05 Śledź mnie! 15:45 Jak kochają czarownice 17:40 Okruchy dnia 20:00 Wielkie nadzieje 22:10 Złota 0:25 Kansas City 2:20 Zimne światło dnia 4:00 Dzikość serca AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 158 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 158 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 1993 00:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 USA 2001 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 6 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 07:55 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 09:40 Wielka przygoda Pee Wee Hermana - komedia reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Paul Reubens, Mark Holton, Diane Salinger, Judd Omen USA 1985 11:10 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 12:45 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 14:20 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 16:00 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:05 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Paul Newman, Sally Field, Bob Balaban, Melinda Dillon USA 1981 20:00 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 00:10 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 02:10 Uroki upadku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lena Hanno, wyk. Leyla Belle Drake, Malena Engström, Simon Mezher, Jacob Nordenson Szwecja 2004 03:50 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 05:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 326 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 325 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 122 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 112 USA 1999 07:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 415 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 416 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 417 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 407 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 408 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 418 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 420 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 303 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 304 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 421 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 106 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 101 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 102 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 409 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 410 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 15:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1627 15:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 107 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 108 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:20 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 109 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 411 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 412 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 401 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 402 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 204 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 312 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 405 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 407 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 507 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 415 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Lody na patyku - komedia reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Avi Hadash, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Anat Atzmon, Savich Goldreich, Dvora Kedar, Ophelia Shtruhl, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky Izrael 1978 01:30 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 115 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 504 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 316 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1627 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 122 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 113 USA 1999 05:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 213 USA 1988 05:30 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 317 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 3, Fajerwerki reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Dwoje do tanga reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, Gorąca fala USA 2000 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 69, Granica wytrzymałości reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 22, Piąty znak USA 2005 12:30 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey Francja 2006 13:25 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nieoczekiwane propozycje Francja 2006 14:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek Francja 2006 15:25 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 22, Podróż do Meksyku Francja 2006 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 23, Musical Francja 2006 17:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która bardzo tego pragnie 18:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zmiany USA 2000 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 72, Niekończąca się rywalizacja reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 9, Nowy świat USA 2006 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 17, Kobiece skarby reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Niebo może poczekać reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 24:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 1 01:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 6, Stare czasy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 17, Lucy Liu Extreme Sports 06:00 Transrockies MTB 2 odc. 15 07:00 X Games 13 odc. 7 08:00 Iex odc. 7 08:30 Hangin' With... Dre Powell odc. 1 09:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 15 10:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 10:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 1 11:00 F.I.M World Motocross 2007 odc. 14 12:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 15 13:00 Transrockies MTB 2 odc. 15 14:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 14:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 1 15:00 Road Fools odc. 4 16:00 X Games 13 odc. 7 17:00 Iex odc. 7 17:30 Hangin' With... Dre Powell odc. 1 18:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 15 19:00 F.I.M World Motocross 2007 odc. 14 20:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 20:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 1 21:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 15 22:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship odc. 2 23:00 X Games 13 odc. 7 00:00 Iex odc. 7 00:30 Hangin' With... Dre Powell odc. 1 01:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship odc. 2 02:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 2 02:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 1 03:00 Transrockies MTB 2 odc. 15 04:00 Genex odc. 10 04:30 Qashqai Urban Challenge - Cologne odc. 4 05:00 Road Fools odc. 4 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Kanapka z kurczakiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 08:00 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Julie gotuje: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 152 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Chińszczyzna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonało¶ci: Doskonały ¶wi±teczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 10:05 Dania w pół godziny: Grecka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 10:30 Na słodko 3: Letnie owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 10:55 Delia na zimę: ¦więtujemy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6/12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 12:35 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:45 Martha 2: Matt Laurer i Courtney Thorne-Smith - talk-show odc. 86 14:30 Julie gotuje: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 152 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonało¶ci: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:50 Delia na zimę: Dania na dobry humor i potrawy duszone - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: M±ka kukurydziana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 16:45 Julie gotuje: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 152 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Chrisrophe Novelli i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Zimowe warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 19:00 Julie gotuje: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 152 19:05 Martha 2: Melissa Etheridge i Josh Duhamel - talk-show odc. 87 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Puree ziemniaczane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 Para w kuchni 2: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 20:30 Słodki drań 2: Słońce zamknięte w słoiku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 12 21:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 6 22:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Rain - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:10 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 67 23:45 Jamie w domu 2: Królik i dziczyzna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 00:15 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:45 Surfing po menu 3: Esperance - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/24 01:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Boeuf strogonoff - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 01:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:05 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 02:30 Słodki drań: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:00 Tyler na tropie doskonało¶ci: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:50 Para w kuchni: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 04:20 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 04:45 Tyler na tropie doskonało¶ci: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Lekkomyślny Romeo - film kryminalny 07:45 Obcy w moim łóżku - film obyczajowy 09:30 Za wcześnie urodzona - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Siedmiokrotne morderstwo - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Trujące pióro - film kryminalny 14:45 Ślepa sprawiedliwość - dramat kryminalny 16:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 18:15 Mokra robota - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Skandaliczny łajdak - film kryminalny 21:45 Devlin - film kryminalny 23:30 Zwierzęce instynkty 3 - film erotyczny 01:15 Hańba - film kryminalny 03:00 Potajemne igraszki 3 - thriller erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Lekkomyślny Romeo - film kryminalny MTV 2 07:00 100% MTV TWO 09:00 100% MTV TWO 11:00 MTV TWO's Hangover Helpers 13:00 MTV TWO's Hangover Helpers 15:00 MTV TWO's Hangover Helpers 17:00 MTV TWO's Hangover Helpers 18:00 MTV TWO's Red Button Top... 21:00 MTV TWO's Red Button Top... 23:30 MTV TWO's Red Button Top... 02:00 100% MTV TWO 04:00 MTV TWO: Commercial Free Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV 2 z 2008 roku